The Traveler Screenplay
by winter2012
Summary: For his 30th birthday, thrill-seeker Brock Bayless decides to travel through South America. Everything goes fine until he reaches an unknown part of the continent – a nameless village hidden deep within the wilderness. Once there, Brock quickly realizes how unwelcome outsiders are, having to fight for his life immediately after approaching a farmer to inquire about using the phone.


**THE TRAVELER**

**SCREENPLAY BY**

**D.J. STEPHENS**

FADE IN: 1.

EXT. DIRT ROAD – DAY

SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH AMERICA

NARRATOR (V.O.)

It is hot as usual. The degrees

Are in the hundreds. But despite

This Brock Bayless, an American

Decides to walk along side the old

Dirt road. A tour of South America

Is a gift to himself for his 30TH

Birthday. Brock hopes to add new

Memories to his list of exploits.

But as he will soon discover this

Will be one adventure he will never

Forget.

BROCK WALKS ON THE SHOULDER OF THE OLD

DIRT HIS BLACK DUFFLE BAG IN

HIS LEFT ARM, HE USES HIS RIGHT TO TAKE

A SIP OF HIS BOTTLED WATER.

BROCK

(WIPING SWEAT FROM FOREHEAD)

Man, it's hot.

A BLACK PICK-UP TRUCK PULLS UP NEXT

TO HIM. A FRIENDLY HISPANIC IN THE

DRIVER'S SEAT. IN BROKEN ENGLISH

THE STRANGER OFFERS BROCK A LIFT.

PEDRO

Need a lift, Amigo?

BROCK

As of a matter of fact I do.

PEDRO WAVES HIM IN. BROCK PICKS UP HIS BAG

AND GETS INTO THE PICK-UP. THE TRUCK PULLS OFF.

2.

PEDRO

The name's Pedro.

BROCK

Brock Bayless.

PEDRO

Where are you from?

BROCK

America. I was born

In Victoria, Texas. Its

A small town forty miles

East of Houston.

PEDRO

Oh, really? I have a

Cousin that lives in Houston.

He says it's a beautiful city.

BROCK

It is. That's where my

Aunt Pam lives.

PEDRO

Why are you here?

BROCK

Just doing some traveling

As a birthday gift to myself.

That's what I do, I like to travel.

I loved it since I was a kid.

PEDRO

That sounds great. But be warned.

3.

BROCK

What?

PEDRO

For a long time around

These parts a nasty bunch

Called "The Family" have

Murdered many American

Travelers such as yourself.

Good thing I pick you up

Before they do.

BROCK

You're kidding right? That's

Some myth you locals came up

With to scare foreigners.

PEDRO

I wish it were. But it is the

Truth.

BROCK

I doubt it, Pedro. What are they?

Terrorists?

PEDRO

No. They're a cult of Satanists.

BROCK

They worship the devil?

PEDRO

Yes. And one way to keep their

Existence a secret from the rest

Of the world is to kill outsiders

Who venture into their territory.

4.

BROCK

Come to think of it I'm

Not too familiar with this

Part of the continent.

PEDRO CHUCKLES.

BROCK

Something funny?

PEDRO

That's what the last American

I picked up said. And the police

Still haven't found his body.

PEDRO BEGINS TO LAUGH HYSTERICALLY. MUCH TO

THE DISCOMFORT OF BROCK.

BROCK

Now I know you're full of

Shit.

PEDRO CONTINUES LAUGHING. BROCK STARTS TO

GET ANGRY.

BROCK

(ANGRY TONE)

That's enough. Are you

On cocaine or something?

PEDRO

As a matter of fact, I am.

ONCE AGAIN PEDRO STARTS TO LAUGH. BROCK

BECOMES INCREASINGLY UNCOMFORTABLE. THEY

COME UP ON A TURN IN THE ROAD.

5.

BROCK

Oh, shit!

THE TRUCK SLAMS HEAD-ON INTO A LARGE TREE.

BLEEDING FROM THE FOREHEAD BROCK SLOWLY

RAISES HIS HEAD FROM THE DASHBOARD. PEDRO,

ALSO BLEEDING FROM THE MOUTH RAISES HIS HEAD.

BROCK

(ANGRY SHOUTING)

What the fuck?! You

Could've killed us!

JUST THEN A BULLET FLIES INTO THE DRIVER'S

SIDE WINDOW TAGGING PEDRO IN THE TEMPLE. HE

IS DEAD INSTANTLY.

BROCK

(SHOCKED)

Oh my God!

BROCK QUICKLY EXITS THE CRASHED TRUCK. HE

TAKES UP HIS BELONGINGS AND RUNS INTO THE

WOODS IN A PANIC. PEDRO'S BODY IS LEFT

SLOUCHED OVER THE STEERING WHEEL.

NINE MINUTES LATER BROCK IS BACK ON

THE DIRT ROAD. HIS FACE IS PALE THINKING

ABOUT PEDRO. HE IS SWEATING AND VISIBLY SHAKEN.

BROCK

That didn't just happen.

(DEEP BREATH)

That didn't just happen.

EXT. NAMELESS VILLAGE - DAY

BROCK FINALLY REACHES A CONCRETE GATE.A 6.

SIX-POINTED STAR GRACES THE GATE. BROCK STARES

FOR A SECOND.

BROCK

Whatever.

IGNORING THE STRANGE MARKING, BROCK

HEADS THROUGH THE GATE INTO A SMALL

FARMING VILLAGE. THE VILLAGE IS MADE

UP OF A SERIES OF SMALL CABINS. NO

SIGNS TELLING THE VILLAGE'S NAME OR

IT'S POPULATION. THE VILLAGE IS TOO

QUIET, GIVING IT A CREEPY, HAUNTED

QUALITY.

BROCK

Where's everybody? Slaughtering

Goats?

BROCK SPOTS A FARMER CHOPPING LOGS

INTO FIREWOOD. HE WALKS OVER TO THE

MAN.

BROCK

Excuse me, sir? I need a

Phone to report a crime.

Could I use yours?

THE FARMER SHOOTS BROCK A FOUL LOOK, AND

RETURNS TO CHOPPING WOOD.

FARMER

No phone. Go away.

BROCK

But, sir-

FARMER

(SHOUTING) 7.

There is no phone,

American! Now leave!

BROCK

(UNPLEASANTLY SURPRISED)

Never mind, dickhead.

BROCK TURNS TO WALK AWAY. THE FARMER DROPS

HIS AX, AND TAKES UP A TWO-BY-FOUR. THE

FARMER TAKES A SWING AT HIM FROM BEHIND, KNOCKING

BROCK UNCONSCIOUS.

INT. CABIN IN THE WOODS – NIGHT

BROCK AWAKENS TIED TO A CHAIR. HE REALIZES

THAT HE'S IN A CABIN FAR IN THE WILDERNESS.

IT IS NIGHTTIME AS TWO VILLAGERS ARMED WITH

RIFLES STAND GUARD OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR.

BROCK

What did I get myself

Into?

MONEGRO

(OFF CAMERA)

The better question

Would be: what are you

Doing here, American?

A MYSTERIOUS MAN IN A PURPLE HOODED ROBE

EMERGES FROM THE SHADOWS WITH A STAFF IN

HIS RIGHT HAND. THE STAFF HAS A SKULL ON

THE TOP OF IT.

BROCK

Who the hell are you?

THE MAN FLASHES A FULL-LIPPED SMILE.

8.

MONEGRO

Sabata Monegro, the

Leader of El Familia.

BROCK

The Family.

MONEGRO

So you've heard of us?

BROCK

You're a cult that

Worships Satan. Don't

Worry about me. Just let

Me go and I won't say a word

About you to anyone.

MONEGRO

I'm sorry. But it is

Too late for you. I'm

Afraid now you know too

Much about us. I'd be a

Fool to take that chance.

MONEGRO LOOKS OVER TO THE FAR

CORNER OF THE CABIN. SO DOES A

FRIGHTENED BROCK. A GIANT MAN

WITH A BROWN SACK OVER HIS HEAD

EMERGES FROM THE SHADOWS. THERE IS

A LARGE AX IN HIS HAND. HE IS NOW

STANDING IN FRONT OF BROCK.

BROCK

Please tell me that

He's going to make firewood

With that ax?

MONEGRO

Not this time. Now,Botora.

9.

BOTORA RAISES HIS AX.

BROCK

Wait!

GUN SHOTS ARE FIRED OUT IN FRONT

OF THE CABIN. EVERYONE'S WATCHING

THE FRONT DOOR. JUST THEN A HOODED

INDIVIDUAL ARMED WITH A .45 MAGNUM

BURSTS IN AND STARTS FIRING. BOTH

BOTORA AND MONEGRO ARE SHOT DOWN.

BROCK

Who are you?

THE HOODED STRANGER UNTIES BROCK

FROM THE CHAIR.

JAKE

No time. Follow me.

THE TWO EXIT THE CABIN FOR THE WOODS. BACK

IN THE CABIN MONEGRO AND BOTORA RISE BACK TO

THEIR FEET. THE BULLETS DID NOTHING BUT STUN

THEM.

MONEGRO

After them, Botora.

BOTORA PICKS UP HIS AX AND HEADS AFTER BROCK

AND THE HOODED STRANGER. BROCK AND THE HOODED

STRANGER MAKE IT TO A FOOT BRIDGE THAT CONNECTS

THE WESTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE WITH THE EAST. THEY

CROSS THE BRIDGE WHERE THEY SPOT ANOTHER CABIN.

BROCK

Damn!

10.

A MOB OF VILLAGERS CARRYING TORCHES AND WEAPONS

ARE SEEN ON THEIR SIDE OF THE BRIDGE. THEY TURN

TO SEE MORE HOSTILES BACK ON THE OTHER SIDE.

JAKE

In here!

THE TWO HURRY INSIDE THE NEARBY CABIN LOCKING

THE FRONT DOOR (ONLY DOOR) BEHIND THEM AND BARRI-

CADE ALL THREE WINDOWS. THE VILLAGERS GATHER AROUND

THE ONE-STORY CABIN, BANGING ON THE LOCKED AND

BARRICADED ENTRANCES. THE STRANGER LIFTS UP A

FLOOR BOARD AND PULLS OUT TWO SHOTGUNS, HANDING  
ONE OF THEM TO BROCK.

BROCK

(HOLDING GUN)

Really?

JAKE

We have plenty of shells,

So don't worry about running

Out. The name's Jake, by the

Way.

JAKE CLOSES UP THE FLOOR BOARD.

BROCK

I'm Brock, nice to meet

You. (EXTENDS HIS HAND)

JAKE

Put your hand down and get

Ready for a fight.

THE BANGING GROWS MORE INTENSE.

11.

BROCK

What do they want?

JAKE

Our heads. I'll watch

The door and you got

The windows. (AIMING

GUN AT DOOR)

BROCK

(SARCASM, AIMING GUN

AT WINDOWS) Great.

THE TWO BRACE

A STICK OF DYNAMITE IS THROWN

IN FRONT OF THE DOOR, BLOWING IT

OFF OF THE HINGES. VILLAGERS COME

FLOODING IN. JAKE POPS THEM OFF

ONE-BY-ONE AS THEY ENTER.

ONE OF THE BARRICADED WINDOWS IS

BROKEN THROUGH. BROCK SHOOTS A

VILLAGER TRYING TO CLIMB IN. THE

TWO OTHER WINDOWS ARE BROKEN INTO

AS WELL. BROCK SHOOTS BACK ANOTHER

VILLAGER. ONE VILLAGER POKES HIS HEAD

THROUGH THE OTHER WINDOW AND BROCK

BLOWS IT OFF WITH THE SHOTGUN.

JAKE

(WHILE FIRING)

Brock, grab the grenade

From that sack in the corner

Behind you!

BROCK

What? (TURNS HEAD AND

NOTICES SACK IN CORNER)

12.

BROCK QUICKLY REACHES INTO THE SACK AND

GRABS THE GRENADE. HE TURNS AROUND AND

IS RAMMED INTO THE WALL BY A VILLAGER.

OTHERS BEGIN TO PILE UP ON BROCK IN THE

CORNER. STILL HOLDING OFF VILLAGERS AT

THE DOOR, JAKE TURNS AND SEES THIS. HE

THROWS OVER A SMOKE GRENADE WHICH

DISPERSES THE BUNCH. BROCK SHOOTS HIS

WAY OUT OF THE CROWD, AND COCKS ONE

VILLAGER IN THE FACE WITH THE BUTT OF

THE SHOTGUN.

JAKE

Throw the grenade!

BROCK PULLS OUT THE PIN AND

TOSSES THE EXPLOSIVE AT THE

FRONT DOOR. JAKE DIVES OUT OF

THE WAY AS THE GRENADE EXPLODES,

BLOWING UP THE VILLAGERS AT THE

FRONT OF THE CABIN. A HORN SOUNDS.

THE VILLAGES AUTOMATICALLY RETREAT.

BOTH JAKE AND BROCK DON'T BELIEVE IT.

BROCK

What? They're backing

Off?

JAKE

For now. They've been

Called away for some

Reason.

BROCK

No complaints here.

JAKE TURNS TO FACE BROCK. JAKE

REMOVES HIS HOOD, REVEALING A

RED-HEADED 15-YEAR-OLD BOY.

13.

BROCK

You're American.

JAKE

Yep. I've been here

For seven years. My

Parents were killed

By "The Family" when

I was eight. My folks

And I were here for our

Family vacation. They were

Dragged out of their hotel

Room bed in the middle of

The night and beheaded as

A sacrifice to the devil.

Somehow I got away. I'll be

Sixteen in two months – assuming

I live that long.

BROCK

I'm sorry about your

Parents.

JAKE

Don't be. Being on my

Own made me stronger.

My survival depends on

My strength. I can't get

Weighed down with sorrow

And tears.

BROCK

You're much stronger

Than me. If I were you –

JAKE

You aren't me!

BROCK

Sorry!

14.

JAKE LIFTS UP THE SAME FLOOR BOARD.

HE GATHERS SUPPLIES AND AMMO INTO

A BROWN SACK. ONCE IT'S FULL HE

THROWS THE SACK OVER HIS RIGHT

SHOULDER.

JAKE

Let's go.

BROCK

Where?

JAKE

There is a under-

Ground passage way

That leads out of

The village. I tried

To get there before but

Too many villagers were

There, watching and waiting.

Maybe together you and I can

Make it all the way. The passage

Entrance is beyond the graveyard

In the church basement. Once out

We can alert the police.

BROCK

Well then, it's worth

The risk.

JAKE

Then come on.

THE TWO EXIT THE CABIN.

EXT. CHURCH CEMETERY – DAY 15.

THE SUN HASN'T RISEN IN THE

EARLY MORNING HOURS AS JAKE

AND BROCK SIT UPON A HILL

WATCHING FIVE OR MORE VILLAGERS

GUARD THE CEMETERY AND THE CHURCH.

BROCK

How are we to get pass

Those guys?

JAKE

We have weapons, remember?

The shotguns. Just fire away.

We'll clear a path through the

Cemetery straight into the church.

Let's go.

JAKE MOVES IN WITH HIS SHOTGUN.

BROCK

What? Wait!

BROCK IS NOT FAR BEHIND. JAKE

WALKS RIGHT UP TO ONE OF THE

VILLAGERS.

VILLAGER

Sound the alarm-

JAKE BLOWS A HOLE INTO HIS CHEST.

FIVE OTHER VILLAGERS CARRYING

MACHETES RUN TOWARDS HIM. HE FIRES

FIVE TIMES, KILLING THEM. A STICK OF

LIT DYNAMITE IS THROWN AT JAKE. HE DIVES

AWAY FROM IT AS IT EXPLODES.

16.

BROCK KILLS THE DYNAMITE-THROWING

VILLAGER STANDING AT THE GATEWAY

TO THE CHURCH. JAKE SHOOTS DOWN

TWO APPROACHING VILLAGERS WITH

AXES. HE AND JAKE RUN TOWARDS

THE CHURCH'S DOUBLE DOORS JUST

AS THREE GERMAN SHEPPARDS ARE

RUNNING TOWARDS THEM.

JAKE

Hurry!

THE TWO BARELY MAKE IT

INSIDE THE CHURCH. LEAVING

THE DOGS TO CLAW AT THE DOORS.

THE DOOR IS LOCKED SHUT.

INT. CHURCH – DAY

INSIDE AT THE FRONT OF THE

CHURCH'S WORSHIP AREA IS

MONEGRO SMILING AND CLAPPING.

BROCK AND JAKE ARE NOT HAPPY

TO SEE HIM.

MONEGRO

I applaud your will to

Live, Americans. Usually

Outsiders don't make it

This far. I really am impressed.

BROCK

Why don't you shut up?

We're getting out of here

Alive, and you won't stop us.

You got that?

MONEGRO

I admire your bravery. But

However you are highly 17.

Mistaken. If you leave,

Word of our cult will

Get out. And we would

Be finished.

JAKE

Good. You assholes

Killed my parents. I

Want you all dead and gone.

MONEGRO

Oh, that's right. Little

Miller. I remember you. It's

Unfortunate about your mother

And father. But look on the

Bright side: you'll be joining

Them shortly.

JAKE

Go to hell!

MONEGRO

You first.

BROCK AND JAKE ARE IN THE MIDDLE

OF THE ROOM WHEN TWO HOODED CULT

MEMBERS APPEAR, AIMING THEIR RIFLES

AT THEM FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE

AREA.

JAKE

Cover your eyes, Brock!

BROCK SHIELDS HIS EYES AS JAKE

THROWS DOWN A FLASH GRENADE,

TEMPORARILY BLINDING MONEGRO AND

HIS TWO ARMED GOONS.

18.

JAKE

Through that window!

BROCK AND JAKE RUN AND JUMP

THROUGH A WINDOW DIRECTLY

INTO THE BASEMENT. BROCK HAS

A CUT ON HIS RIGHT CHEEK.

BROCK

Where's that passage?

JAKE

It's here.

A SMALL DOOR ON THE SIDE OF SOME

WOODEN BARRELS. JAKE OPENS IT UP

AND HE AND BROCK GO IN.

EXT. THE VILLAGE OUTSKIRTS – DAY

BROCK AND JAKE EMERGE JUST

ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE

VILLAGE. THE TWO STAND FOR

A SECOND LOOKING OUT AT THE

VAST FOREST.

BROCK

Getting out of here

Would be easier if we

Had horses.

JAKE

Well suck it up. It's

About an hour to the

Nearest town of San

Martin, and two hours

On foot. Let's go.

19.

BROCK

Wait a minute. What

Kind of shit live in

That forest?

JAKE

We have guns.

BROCK

Yeah, but it's

A good idea to know

Our surroundings, anyway.

JAKE

Poisonous plants, frogs,

Snakes, vines, turtles,

Lizards, snails, insects.

And don't forget predatory

Big cats like leopards, vampire

Bats and poisonous spiders that

Bite through clothing and boots

With ease.

BROCK

What the hell kind of

A forest is this?

JAKE

This isn't just any forest.

This is the Amazon Rainforest.

Oh, I almost forgot about the

Indigenous cannibalistic people

That live here and regularly kill

And eat visitors. But don't worry.

We have guns.

BROCK

Is there another way to go?

Perhaps we can avoid trailing

20.

Through the Amazon.

JAKE

The only other way is

Back through the village.

And I'd rather face the

Amazon basin than those

Psychopathic bastards again.

Besides, we'll get to help a lot

Faster this way. We're dead if we

Go back.

BROCK

We're dead if we go forward.

JAKE

I would've thought that with

You being a traveler that you

Would've done your research on

This shit.

BROCK

Well I didn't think that I

Would be fighting for my life.

I just was looking for a big way

To celebrate my 30TH birthday.

JAKE

(SARCASM)

Well you picked one

Hell of a place to celebrate.

JAKE WALKS ONWARD INTO THE

FOREST. HE STOPS AND TURNS

TO BROCK.

JAKE

Well, are you coming?

21.

BROCK TAKES A MOMENT TO

THINK IT OVER.

BROCK

Sure, why not?

BROCK AND JAKE WALK INTO

THE FOREST SIDE-BY-SIDE.

JAKE

Don't worry. When we get

To the Amazon River I'll

Push you in to drown your

Sorrows. No one would find

You because the crocodiles

And piranhas would eat you.

BROCK

Shut up.

JAKE CRACKS A SMILE.

JAKE

I knew you wouldn't find

That funny.

EXT. THE AMAZON – DAY

THE BEAMING SUN ABOVE CAUSES

BOTH JAKE AND BROCK TO SWEAT

PROFUSELY. JAKE LETS DOWN HIS

HOOD. THEY STOP FOR A MINUTE

TO HAVE A DRINK OF WATER FROM

THEIR WATER BOTTLES.

BROCK

We've been walking forever,

22.

It seems.

JAKE LOOKS AT HIS POCKET

WATCH.

JAKE

It's only been forty

Minutes.

BROCK

Whatever, kid. I hope

That we do make it to

San Martin.

JAKE

In another eighty minutes

Or so we'll be there.

THE TWO CONTINUE WALKING. JAKE

USES HIS MACHETE TO CHOP AWAY

LEAVES IN THEIR PATH. JUST THEN

BROCK IS SHOT IN THE SHOULDER

WITH AN ARROW. HE SCREAMS IN

PAIN.

JAKE

Get down!

THE TWO DUCK DOWN. JAKE

LOOKS AROUND TRYING TO

SPOT THE BOWMAN. JAKE LOOKS

CLOSELY AT THE ARROW IN BROCK'S

SHOULDER. HE NOTICES THE RED PAINT

MARK AT THE BACK OF THE ARROW.

JAKE

The cannibals are here.

This might hurt a bit.

23.

JAKE PULLS THE ARROW OUT OF

BROCK'S SHOULDER.

BROCK

Ouch! Son-of-a-bitch,

That hurt!

JAKE

Sorry, princess.

JAKE THROWS THE ARROW TO

THE GROUND.

JAKE

Run!

HE AND BROCK MAKE A RUN FOR IT.

THEY HEAR FOOTSTEPS AND THE BATTLE

CRIES OF THE INDIGENOUS NATIVES

BEHIND THEM. THEY RUN FULL SPEED

AVOIDING THE ARROWS BEING SHOT AT

THEM.

JAKE

Fuck this!

HE PULLS THE PIN OUT OF A

GRENADE AND TOSSES IT OVER

HIS SHOULDER. THEIR PURSUERS

ARE BLOWN AWAY. WITH THE

SAVAGES STILL BEHIND THEM,

JAKE AND BROCK ARE CHASED

INTO WHAT LOOKS LIKE A CAMP

OF SOME SORT. THERE ARE LARGE

WOODEN CROSSES WITH DECAPITATED

BODIES ON THEM, AND HUMAN SKULLS

SCATTERED ACROSS THE GROUND.

24.

BROCK

Where the hell are

We now?

JAKE AND BROCK EXCHANGE

LOOKS.

JAKE

If I had to guess, I'd

Say we're in the heart

Of El Familia's ritual

Site. Those savages drove

Us here on purpose right

Into the hands of Monegro.

BROCK

A trap.

JAKE GIVES HIS SHOTGUN TO

BROCK, AND THEN PULLS OUT

HIS MACHETE.

JAKE

Here we go again.

HOODED CULT MEMBERS RUN

AT JAKE AND BROCK WITH

THEIR MACHETES.

JAKE

I got this, Brock.

JAKE TAKES MULTIPLE SWIPES

AT THE FIRST HOODED HOSTILE,

SLICING HIM UP AND THEN KICK-

ING HIM IN THE CHEST. JAKE

BLOCKS THE BLADE OF ANOTHER

HOOD, AND CUTS HIM ACROSS THE

THROAT. 25.

BROCK SHOOTS ONE HOOD IN THE STOMACH,

AND ANOTHER IN THE FACE, WHICH LEAVES

A BIG HOLE. JAKE DODGES A HOOD'S BLADE

AND COUNTERS WITH A CHOP TO HIS LEG. THE

HOOD FALLS ON ONE KNEE. HE CATCHES A KNEE

TO THE FACE FROM JAKE. TWO HOODS RUSH JAKE.

HE SLICES THROUGH THEM BOTH. HE THEN STABS

HIS MACHETE INTO THE LEFT LEG OF A HOOD,

RIPPING A CHUNK OF FLESH FROM IT. HE THEN

SLICES THE HEAD FROM THE BODY.

BROCK WATCHES ON IN AMAZEMENT AT JAKE'S

SHOW OF COMBAT SKILLS.

BROCK

No way.

BROCK QUICKLY TURNS AROUND TO

SHOOT A HOOD BEHIND HIM. HE

DRIVES THE BUTT OF HIS GUN INTO

THE GUT OF A HOOD, AND THEN KNOCKS

HIM OUT. HE SHOOTS ANOTHER ONE DOWN.

OVER ONE HUNDRED CULT MEMBERS FILL

THE RITUAL GROUNDS WITH THEIR VARIOUS

WEAPONS AND TORCHES. BROCK AND JAKE

STAND BACK-TO-BACK SURROUNDED IN A

CIRCLE OF CULT MEMBERS. THE MOB

SMILE AND CHUCKLE GRIMLY, CLOSING

IN ON THE PROTAGONISTS.

BROCK

Fuck all of you!

MONEGRO

(OFF CAMERA)

Enough!

THE CULT RETREATS, LEAVING THE GROUNDS.

26.

THEY ALL RETURN TO THE JUNGLE. WITH

HIS SKULL STAFF, MONEGRO STANDS ONLY

A FEW FEET FROM BROCK AND JAKE.

JAKE

You again?

MONEGRO

Give up now, Americans.

You'll never make it out

Of here alive. Just give

Yourselves over to us.

BROCK

Never going to happen.

MONEGRO

I see that you two

Choose to remain stubborn.

Well, I have just the thing

For that.

MONEGRO FLASHES A BIG, TOOTHY SMILE.

JAKE

What?

MONEGRO

You've heard of Big Foot,

Yes?

BROCK

What the hell are you

Talking about now? Big

Foot isn't real.

MONEGRO

27.

That is where you are

Wrong. Bring forth the

Cage.

TWO HOODED GOONS PLACE A

LARGE METAL CAGE COVERED

WITH A LARGE WHITE SHEET

IN THE CENTER OF THE SITE.

MONEGRO

Remove the covering.

THE SHEET IS REMOVED. BOTH

JAKE AND BROCK CANNOT BELIEVE

THEIR EYES.

MONEGRO

Meet your downfall,

Americans!

MONEGRO LAUGHS CHILLINGLY AS

HE WALKS AWAY. BROCK AND JAKE

STAND BEFORE THE CAGE SPEECHLESS.

THE SCREEN GOES BLACK. A ROAR, AND

THEN A GROWL ARE HEARD. FADE OUT.


End file.
